Runaway
by Frozen Songbird
Summary: Quatre ran away to spend the night with Trowa, now he has to deal with the conciquences... And find a way to spend more time with his lover. 4x3x4 2x1x2


_Disclaimer - None of the things I write fanfics for are real... If they were things would be much better here! I'm also broke so.. please don't sue!_

The air felt like it was filled with electricity.

Only this morning he'd woken up with his lovers arms around him after a night of blissful passion. He'd had to leave early to avoid being seen, otherwise there would be a lot of trouble. After all, a prince shouldn't be seen in the arms of a clown. His bodyguards would have a fit when he got home, they would have been trying to track him down all night. He didn't care though. He was in love and he wasn't about to let anyone keep him from the man he loved.

Quatre was sick of all the rules and bodyguards and social "no-no's". After years on the battlefield all he wanted was to be free to do what he wanted to do in his spate time. Who were the social elite to tell him who he could and could not share his heart and bed from. His best friends were considered criminals and terrorists, and he was sick of it. Because of his name they classed him as a saviour. How was he any different than any of the other pilots? They were all soldiers, they had all killed. They were equals.

It had been so long since he'd spent the night with Trowa, almost 6 months. They talked all the time over email and vid coms, but they were no comparison for the real thing. His lover had taken on a job at a circus that Cathy had joined. They enjoyed their work but the distance was hard on both of them, but keeping their relationship a secret was even worse. The other pilots knew of course but that was all.

He pushed open the door to the office building and immediately he was swamped. People demanding his time, demanding to know what he had been up to, demanding this and demanding that. He was so sick of it. Ignoring the crowds he headed towards his private office, hoping for just a few minutes alone so he could call Trowa, but as he expected his staff followed him. They weren't going anywhere until they had their answers. Luckily for him, Rashid was working and assured everyone in the room that they would have all their answers in an hours time, and that Quatre had been working with him overnight on some essential paperwork. The large man ushered everyone out, closed the blinds and turned to face his young master.

"Quatre, please tell me you have a good reason for disappearing all night without telling anyone." Rashid calmly but sternly asked. "And you aren't having any caffeine until you tell me the truth."

Quatre sighed and put his head on the desk. He was so tired, and he knew he could trust his friend but they would still need to come up with a story for the rest of his team. "I was with Trowa. I spent the night at the circus."

"I thought so. So what are we going to tell the rest of the team? You upset a lot of people running off like that." Quatre was shocked at how short the lecture was. Usually he would be told off a lot more sternly. But Rashid knew that there was nothing that could be done about it now and they had work to do before the team came back and started pushing them for answers again.

Rashid pressed the intercom button and called for a pot of tea. Quatre looked as though he were about to fall asleep and they were running late already. The blonde had three meetings to get to before midday, then he had to meet with his some of sisters for lunch to discuss their pay cheques. He was exhausted already and today was going to drag on and the blond knew it. His mind was already trying to figure some way of getting out of there and back into Trowas arms. Sometimes it took all he had not to quit and leave all this work to his sisters. But of course that wasn't an option or he would have years ago. It was written into the business charter that he had to be voted out – he wasn't allowed to quit without his sisters permission.

A knock on the door distracted Quatre from his thoughts. The assistant entered and handed them each a mug of tea. The blond waited until she had left before turning to his friend.

"Rashid, is there any way I can get out of the meetings today? I really cant stay awake for them, especially if we have to meet my sisters later."

The taller man sighed and nodded. "If I tell them you aren't feeling well then you can sleep for a while. You still need to meet your sisters though, Marcha has been calling every day to make sure you will be there." Quatre nodded and stood up. "Thank you Rashid, I really appreciate this."

"I know master Quatre. Get some rest, I'll wake you later."

Quatre walked into the tiny side room. It was designed as a waiting room for clients but he was so exhausted he didn't care, all he wanted to do was sleep. He needed to make a call first though. Trowa would worry if he didn't let him know he had got home ok. Quatre smiled. Last night he had a whole team of people worried about where he was and he hadn't cared at all, but the idea of his lover worrying bothered him a lot. The blond boy closed the blinds and found himself a thick blanket to wrap round himself before opening up a link on the vid com. It took Trowa a couple of rings to answer. He looked half asleep as he blinked himself awake.

"hey sleepy head" Quatre said softly "Did I wake you?"

"yeah but that's fine. Got back ok then? How much trouble are you in?"

"not much. Rashid is changing my appointments for this morning so I can get some sleep."

"That's great Quat. Sorry I kept you awake so late last night."

"Oh Trowa you cant apologise for that! We kept each other up"

"True."

The blond smiled, remembering last nights encounter. He could still smell Trowas unique scent on his clothes. "Baby you need to sleep. Knowing your schedule you'll have to be up again soon" Trowas voice interrupted his daydreaming.

"yeah" The disappointment was evident in the smaller boys voice. "I love you"

"I love you too Quatre. Get some sleep now babe."

He buried himself in the blanket and bid his lover goodnight. He was nowhere near as comfy now as he had been last night in the emerald eyed boys arms. Somehow sleeping with two arms round you felt so much warmer than all the blankets in the world.

TBC...


End file.
